Yusei Fudo
Current Background Yusei Fudo originally was born in the Tops, grew up in the Satellite sector of Neo Domino City, a dangerous place that is cut off from Neo Domino where dueling and leaving the island was illegal. Yusei left Satellite to reclaim Stardust Dragon from Jack Atlas who had stolen it in the past to flee to the city himself. It is there and the Fortune Cup that he learns his destiny as a Signer of the Crimson Dragon. Yusei along with the other signers (Jack Atlus, Aki Izayoi, Ruka) and some non signers (Crow and Rua) fought to save the world from the Dark Signers and soon were able to unite Satellite and Neo Domino City. Yusei and the others with the addition of Bruno Borrelli, after a long time are in the middle of the WRGP where they're still facing Yllaster who had been targeting duelists and take out Yusei. Arc 1 In the Roleplay, Yusei had accidently set off a chain of events that changed what he is and endangered love ones along with the entire population of Neo Domino. Outside of Neo Domino City, Yusei has traveled to Twilight Town, the Northern Ruins and was currently residing in the Tower of Salvation until recently. He has interacted with mostly with "Tales of" characters along with some "Persona", "One Peice" and now has a Pokemon for a pet. First Arrival Yusei ended up on Iriphos when he exited out of Accel Synchro in a field betewen Twilight Town and Neo Domino City. When he returned, he was met by Genis Sage, a half-elf who was flying above Neo Domino on a rheaird and Yosuke Hanamura, a happy go lucky kid who was ready to help Yusei and Genis. Wanting to find the answers as to why they were there, Yusei sent out a worldwide hack to try and find a satellite in orbit to get the answers. However, he ended up hacking the Tower of Salvation and with the help of Genis's translations, was able to get no answers but began a series of events that changed alot of people's lives. He requested help from some of the new commers along with his friends to try and evacuate the city after the angels backhacked the computer mainframe of the city to send out a warning message. This lead to the start of Team Twilight when Yosuke left through a TV to head to Twilight Town to help with the evacuations. Himself along with Genis, Axel and Roxas left for Martha's but ended up turning around when Aki was fighting Dark Signer Carly and Johan, who was currently possessed by Yubel. Genis was accidently left behind when his rheaird ran out of mana. Crocodile and Aki were able to drive the two away, leaving Yusei and Aki alone on the bridge. The angels from the Tower of Salvation decended on Neo Domino to try and find Aki who they deemed to be the "Chosen of Mana". The two tried to escape but Yusei ended up taking a Lightning attack and crashed his bike. He tries to scarafice himself by telling them he was the one who hacked their computers but it was still no use. It was there that Yusei admitted his feelings about Aki and she did the same and Aki declared that she wouldn't go without him so the angels took both of them. The two almost escaped from being carried when Haseo and Kos-Mos discovered them after they wre thrown out of the tower. However, it failed when Kos-Mos lost power and dragged Haseo down with her. In the Tower of Salvation, Yusei and Aki remained in a room where they mostly talked after eating food that was laced with a sleeping sedative. It was there that they met Mithos, a little half-elf boy who lived in the tower after "bad humans killed his family". It took some convincing by saying Aki left something on at her house, but Yusei and Aki were able to leave with Mithos but ended up heading North on rheairds since the angels would look at Neo Domino City first. Afraid of what would be in the night time skies, the group settles in the Northern Ruins where Aki and Mithos slept while Yusei took the watch. When he ran low on firewood, Yusei, after leaving his deck with Aki just in case, went to the next room over to try and find some wood and discovers a small creature with it's head stuck in a keddle. Carefully he frees him and the little creature runs away. As he gather firewood, a Hypno who lived in the ruins found him in what he consiters his room and attacked him. First he used Hypnosis to put Yusei to sleep, then used Dream Eater and finally Nightmare. The little creature from ealier, who turned out to be Oshawott, returned to try and save Yusei by driving the Hypno away. Mithos, who never slept, found Yusei and placed a Cruxis Crystal on him as planned since Yusei was picked to be an 'angel select'. Stating that Yusei was attacked and a healing charm was placed on to help; Aki, Mithos and Oshawott (who joined in as they were leaving) headed back for the Tower of Salvation. Transformation As Aki, Mithos, Oshawott and Yusei returned to the Tower of Salvation, they discovered that the tower was unde r attacked by Yusei's friends and new people including: Jack, Bruno, Dr. Stein, Katasuya Jonouchi, Yugi Motou, Sakura Kinomoto, and Nanoha. Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend tried to go and save Aki and Yusei, but only sucessfully saved Aki and Oshawott (Yusei was on Mithos's rheaird). Jack tries to go after Mithos to save his friend when Yusei woke up but the only difference is that his soul was trapped with in the Cruxis Crystal and he sprouted silver mana wings. When Yusei saw Jack attacking Mithos, his body reacted and went into "Self-Preservation Mode" and tried to throw Jack off the rheaird to kill him. Luckily Jack was saved by his own dragon but was dragged into the Tower of Salvation. There the angels began to train him the basics in terms of combat, magic and speaking the Angelic language. They injected Yusei with Anonis, a substance that now flows in Yusei's blood to allow him to use mana based magic attacks. Because Yusei had learned to quickly adapt to sudden changes in both a regular and riding duel, the skill had caused him to beable to learn all three at a faster speed than what the angels and Yggdrasill had predicited. Yusei had become not only a drone, but a teacher to the chosens that Yggdrasill was starting to gather. While spilling information about Genis, Yusei's body sensed that he was doing something outside of his deminishing boundaries (betraying friends) and attacked Yggdrasill in Self Perservation Mode but ended up failing as the lord of Cruxis knocked him down. Capturing/Changing Aki When Yusei attacked Yggdrasill and was pile drived to the ground, the mark of the Crimson Dragon had activated, returning Yusei back to the placid state. After saying what the mark does, Yggdrasill was able to manipulate some of it to send a signal for Aki to go the Sector Security and sent Yusei over there to capture her. Once he was there and Aki, along with Oshawott who followed, arrived, he began to try and convince her to come. Aki kept refusing, denying that the person she was talking to was not even Yusei but he was able to convince her. However, the sight of Aki's breakdown caused Yusei to return back into Self Preservation Mode and tried to attack all the angels in the room. After taking out one and driving the others back, he tried to go for the head one in the room but Aki stopped him by screaming his name. Yusei was only inches away from a blade in his stomach. Afterwards, Yusei was able to lead Aki and Oshawott up to the Tower of Salvation through the transportered that was installed in Sector Security. After some rest, Yusei presented Aki to Yggdrasill who explained what she was suppose to do. After demanding the reason behind Yusei's involvement, Yggdrasill granted Yusei a Key Crest to allow him to have control of his body and emotions but it was short lived as it was taken off and he returned to his soulless drone state. He began to train Aki, who was soulless now as well until Jack's return to the Tower caused an unpleasent dragon nails on the chalk board noise. Yusei, fearing for Jack's life after seeing the footage of him, agreed (while wearing a Key Crest) that he would act out his own death by fighting Yggdrasill infront of a camera. It was all show until Yusei went serious to truely see what level he had against Yggdrasill. He was able to achieve Overlimit mode and unleash Shining Bind on Yggdrasill. Afterwards, the head angel got the upperhand and stabbed Yusei and made it looked like Yusei died infront of the camera for what Jack had done. When the recording was over, Yggdrasill didn't let Yusei finish healing before threatening him about what he did in the fight. Yusei questioned a different way and lost his humanity once more after getting a concussion from being slammed into the wall. He was then ordered to bring Oshawott, the little otter Pokemon whom Yusei saved in the Northern Ruins who came with Aki into the tower, to him. After a Water Gun to the face, Yusei now had the title of 'Pet Sitter'. "The Emotional Hallowed One" Afterwards, Aki failed the second test to be a vessal for Martel. Yusei had seen the coffins in the Main Chambers and had learned they were previous failed chosens. Fearing for her life, Yusei went into self preservation mode one more time against Yggdrasill during a status report. When Yusei was granted the Key Crest for a final time, he made a deal that for Aki to live, he would scarafice his freedom as a person and serve Yggdrasill. It came with a terrible price. If Yusei were to question or go against Yggdrasill, Aki would die. As a gift (and means to slowly break Yusei's will to be himself), Yusei got to keep his Key Crest. Yusei witnessed Aki's Self Preservation mode after seeing him upset for betraying Genis and telling Yggdrasill the information that was passed to him. Yusei was then forced to speak only Angelic to everyone. Only once did Yusei break a command when Yggdrasill ordered Yusei and Aki to spar with eachother and Yusei stopped the match alittle bit in to take her to his room. It was apparent that Yusei and Aki didn't want to fight eachother. Yusei receieved a call from Jack on Aki's cellphone and told him that he was alright in code. Yusei and Aki were ordered back to the training room where they learned how to use their powers as one or combo them. When Yuri and Estelle along with Static and Wasp, were in the tower, Yusei and Aki were ordered to the throne room where they discovered Yuri, Estelle and Wasp with Cruxis Crystals on them and Static was fighting Yggdrasill who fell when a crystal came on him as well. When Schwann, Flynn and Junpei arrived to the throne room, Yusei was able to discover that the Dark Signers were there and multiplying. He passed information for Junpei to seek out Jack and sent him on his way before passing what the Dark Signers were to Yggdrasill who revealed that the crystal Yusei was wearing prevented death and that it was made up of hundreds of souls. The news shocked Yusei and he questioned himself as a person. The tower became under seige and Yusei was forced to carry Genis who surrendered himself to the angels to convince Yggdrasill to change. He is now with the main group of angels and chosens heading for a new hideout only to tell Kratos about a duel spirit named Hane Kuriboh who was hanging around him. The Zaphian War Zaphias was the city Yuri told Yggdrasill that he could take over and use for his own purposes and thus the Zaphian War happens. Yusei was apart of an advance team that was made up of the Chosens, Yggdrasill, Yuri, Kratos and Genis. Their task was to head for the main palace after Estelle broke the barrier. As they were heading in from the North and was nearing the castle, Yggdrasill sent Yusei and Genis after Yuri since Yusei was expressing the time it was taking. It was then that the two decided that Genis was to head back to the castle to warn people while Yusei went after Yuri to stall. Unfortunatly, as fate would have it, Yusei ended up finding Yuri, but also Flynn, Princess Zelda and Genis with Oshawott as the angels ambushed them. No longer wanting to stand off to the side and let all this happen, Yusei was able to use the Crimson Dragon's powers to summon out Stardust Dragon to destroy 10 angels. He was about to take out the rest when he saw the fleeing ones and decided to go after them after thinning the numbers of the ambush team. He chased the angels that were originally Yuri's escort to try and prevent them from reaching Yggdrasill by launching a combination of Angel Feathers and Stardust Dragon's Shooting Sonic attack. However, they dodged it into empty buildings to which Yusei leveled by successfully launching Judgment. The original plan was to bait them because he had the luck of people hitting him when he tried to cast it. In the middle of the second try of casting Judgment, the Angels started to throw the large chucks of building debris at him, smacking him and causing him to fall and get buried under their rubble, Stardust Dragon disappearing. His luck had changed when he was found by Yuan Kafei and is currently being carried off to some unknown direction. Revival in Exodus Yusei soon woke up on a table in a hanger full of rheairds. When he tried to leave; the base's computer, Jarvis, wouldn't let him leave so he forced his way out. His wandering around the base didn't last that long as Yuan found him again and helped him back to the rheaird hanger that was doubling as a medical bay. He was finally able to ask the question about who he really was but the only answer he got was that he was messed up from the medicine and that he should rest after injecting a sedative into his arm. Yusei fell asleep and during that time, his marking went off because of Jack's dragon and Aki's fight. In his dreams, he was wandering in a fog looking for people but when Yuan cut the signal by sealing the marking on his arm, Yusei lost all those people and believed that he was alone before the sedative took over his mind completely and he was numb, not noticing that his father came or that his body was being healed. Arc 2 In Arc 2, Yusei was given a new idenity since he had lost his memory of who he was. Yuan gave him the name of Aki, after the name that he was muttering in his sleep when he first found him. He was also retrained how to fight with new moves and a new fighting style. He works for Yuan as an assistant with the Bio Gate and other matters that needed to be attend. If he has free time, he is normally found either sleeping or tinkering with something. His personality has also changed. A lot of his seriousness are gone and he's more light hearted and silly. He is still thoughtful and is serious when needed. His calculating side only comes out when he's working or thinking about something but other times, he's just happy. Yusei does not know that Yuan does know his true idenity but has not revealed it to him. Three Month Time Skip During the three month time skip between Arc 1 and Arc 2, it was implied a lot had happened to Yusei while in Exodus. The first month, Yusei spent recovering from the Zaphian War. It was said that he broke his arm and several ribs but other injuries aside from his head was unknown. He mostly slept under the influence of sedatives to keep him from moving around but he has talked to Yuan about his idenity. It was there that Yusei gets the name, Aki. It was also there that Yusei agrees that he would work for Yuan. Most of the time was also Yuan trying to stop the beacon coming from the Crimson Dragon marking. The events in second month started as soon as Yusei's bones were mended which was before the actual first month ended. He remembered alot of his attacks but during the physical therapy/retraining, most of his moves got an upgrade along with learning newer ones to replace on the ones he couldn't remember. It was there that he self taught himself the Laido sword technique and soon gains the weapon, Shooting Star. He also trains to throw weapons and thus his throwing knives technique soon comes. During the second month, Yusei starts to believe that what he was feeling from the markings were just toying with him though the Crimson Dragon, to which he doesn't know what it was, has broken Yuan's seals many of time whenever a Dark Signer had appeared or when another had used their dragon. Third month Yusei spent making modifications to the Bio-Gate to solve it's glitches. He has yet to find anything. Yusei now mostly does work on the Bio-Gate and run errands. Lately though, he has snuck away to work on the rheairds to much of Yuan's dislike expecially the one incident of causing one rheaird to explode. During the third month, he begins to have strange dreams that don't involve fog and tries to not sleep so much and keep busy. The Beginning of Arc 2 In Arc 2, Yuan finds Yusei(Aki) working ont he rheairds which was something that is a bad idea which was hinted through parts of the beginning that Aki got in major trouble for doing so after blowing up one that would've caused damage to the Bio-gate. Arc 2 the Dark Signers have become active along with the Tarakan horde attacking Martha's home where Ruka was staying at, so his mark has started to go off. Yuan has spent most of the time seal and making Yusei(Aki) sleep after the sealing process is done. After Yusei(Aki) wakes up, he was suppose to work on the warm up procedures for the Bio-Gate to run a test run. It was there the gate turns itself on and causes Yusei(Aki) to walk/fall into it, having no control of his body. It was there that he discovers a woman in an white expanse protecting a giant door. When he asks where he was, the girl mearly states where he was at but tells him to leave or else she'll kill him. It was then that Yuan comes in and the two make out a deal to get some sort of answer out of her. She tells them they have to find the true Yusei Fudo, to which confuses Yusei(Aki), believing that Yusei=You Say. So he believes that there is something out there called Fudo or he has to say the true word for or of Fudo (like in a different language). After being dragged out by Yuan, he goes back to work on the rheairds, finishing up their upgrades and test runs. It was there that he had opened up a channel to speak to Yuan about the test runs and discovers a Jigglypuff was using it's Sing attack on the surface which was being played throughout the base, causing the two sleep. Yusei(Aki) orders Jarvis to play a sound file to counter it as he fell asleep. However, he didn't finish out saying the numbers for the song that was played nearly gave the two heart attacks. Later on, Yusei(Aki) discovers a way to balance the rheaird's energy intake when Jack and other peopl get into a duel with the Dark Signers, causing his mark to go off. Yuan returns to try and seal it and Yusei(Aki) begins to help him seal now. The next day, Yuan decided to test out the noise canceling headphones and Jigglypuff's song on Yusei(Aki). The plan was to have him wear the headphones while the song is played in the room. However, Jarvis experienced a glitch and played the song in the headphones, causing Yusei(Aki) to fall asleep. While in the deep sleep, the mark of the Crimson Dragon connected him to the real Aki, who tried to talk to him and track him at the same time but Yuan woke up Yusei(Aki) and resealed the mark. Afterwards, he went into Jarvis's systems and discovered a fried systems chip that was the reason for glitches. Yuan sends him out to retrieve a television to modify and replace. TV World--Funhouse of Broken Mirrors During the time skip, Yusei(Aki) devolped a peice of jewerly made of magic and holographic technology that would alter his form for when he leaves Exodus. This leads to the mysterious girl who appeared in Inaba who went to Junes to find a television. There she met Yosuke Hanamura who was going to help her pick out a television. However, Yusei(Aki) got dizzy as small flashes of Yosuke were trying to surface and lost her balanace. Yosuke didn't realize he had his hand on the screen which activated the portal into the TV World, thus, when Yusei(Aki) lost her balance, she fell into the TV World. There she wandered the foggy world trying to find her way out. Even with Angelic sight enhancements, she still couldn't see and ended up walking through a red vortex that was the doorway into a Funhouse that seemed to be falling apart. Yusei(Aki) soon discovered that when the fog was thinning slightly and cutting her finger. It was there that she discovered someone running around in there. Trying to find a way out, Yusei(Aki) followed until she made it to the center of the maze. There she discovered the stranger was her in a pink outfit(later to be discovered the first outfit he created in the test runs). She didn't believe it at first, but the doppleganger started to tell her about how she loved the maze and loved the new world that she, and she met the both of them, wanted to never return to the old life. To have "magical adventures in the new, beautiful world that is constantly changing." Whispers of the past three months plagued Yusei(Aki)'s mind and the mix of the two was confusing her and breaking her down. However, Yusei(Aki) finally got fed up with the pink version of her and screamed at it and saying the phrase, "you're not me" a few times right as Yosuke along with Tyranno Kenzan, Chie Satonaka and Kain came in. The shadow got up set and transformed into a bird like creature, draining all of Yusei(Aki)'s energy and causing her to faint while leaving the creature on a rampage against Yosuke and co. After an intense fight, the group was able to defeat the Shadow Aki and return it to the first form as Yusei(Aki) wakes up. With some convincing, Yusei(Aki) was able to accept the fact that that he(she) didn't want to return to their previous life and live life now. Gaining the facade to overcome life's hardships, Yusei(Aki) gains the persona, Kartikeya of the Star Arcana. However, the shadow fight had weaken him (though still in the guise of a girl) and the group is riding on Tyranno Infinity to get out of the maze. There, there was a clever lie about bodyguards and how she's the princess of Meltokio (to which he got the name from one of Yuan's books he read while recovering). The group is currently heading for Burning Palmacosta instead of the tv where it would take them back to Inaba. Return to Neo Domino City Because of Kenzan's dinosaur picking up a scent, the group ended up meeting with Naoto Shirogane's group that consisted of Judai, Lyre, Kirby and Emil. Togther the large group arrived to the tv Naoto's group had used. Yusei(Aki) was relieved that he(she) could arrive back to Junes and find a away to return back to Exodus. However, what they didn't know was that the television lead back to Neo Domino City and to Martha's House of all places. Yuan had warned Yusei(Aki) of the potential hazards of regaining back memories at a rapid pace and he was now learning that lesson as he(she) got sick. As he(she) was being treated by Raine Sage, Yosuke blurts out Yusei(Aki)'s lie about being the princess of Meltokio, to which got Raine's suspsions up given her vast knowledge of that world. She was able to catch the lie and force Yusei(Aki) to reveal the truth, or rather, Martha did as well as he(she) asked if Martha was his(her) mother. After removing the hologram necklace, everyone was in an uproar about what had just happened. Yusei was trying to gain some trust of the group but at the same time, not revealing where he was the past three months all while trying not to get sick from the rapid memory return. Soon Jack Atlus came back to the house and screamed at Yusei, unable to understand the idea that Yusei lost his memory or that by trying to say a lot of his memories, would make him sicker. It got to the point that Yusei actually pushed Jack across the room and ran off. He would soon come back down stairs just as Emil, in his Ratatosk mode, was attacking Yuan. Yusei tried to stop but his aim was off and nearly hit Yuan. It wasn't until Martha's concern for everyone that stopped the whole ordeal. It's implied that during the stay, some things were revealed including the connection Yusei had with Yuan and Gen Shishio up to a point that wouldn't reveal their inner workings underground. Soon Yusei was placed into bed in a seperate room away from the others to recover from everything that he had endured. It was there that Yusei tried to tell Yuan what had happed in Junes and why communications were cut off. Yuan, acting like he never knew Yusei's true idenitiy all this time, told him to remain at Martha's overnight until he recovers, with Gen as a sort of watch dog (no pun intended). At midnight, it was implied that Yusei had left the room briefly to use the restroom and return to find the midnight channel running with a mysterious girl that he could not tell who, unaware at that time, Aki Izayoi was thrown into the TV World after she was arrested in Inaba. Later on, Yusei awakens again and unable to fall back to sleep. He would stay up the rest of the night with Martha, talking about his past slowly. Return to Exodus The next day, Yusei (actually saying that his name is Yusei), is fixing up Bunnie's robotic arm and making sure things were alright. He went looking for Jack and ended up attacking him due to a memory of his fight against Yggdrasill. After apologizing, he went and talked to Naoto and Wasp and a few others to let them know about helping with their problems along with apologizing to Emil for attacking him the night before. It was then that Jack stormed up to him, punched him after an arguement about returning back to Poppo Time, knocking him out. Luckily, Yusei was able to wake up in time when Dark Kain decided to turn against the group to capture him to use as bait to lure Yuan. However, with the combined efforts of everyone who was at the house, they were able to drive Dark Kain away. Soon, however, Jack and Yusei got into another argument just as Static, Kratos, Mithos and Ruka arrive. This caused another lasp with a mild panic attack. After Mithos and Ruka calmed him down, Yusei started to remember the Fortune Cup; even calling Ruka, Rua, since they were twins and he had taken her place in the tournament. There was the fact that Yusei remembered what Jack did when he left Satellite, so needless to say, he's still mad at Jack. After more crazy events happening including the sudden genderbending of Jack and Yosuke, Yusei left Martha's to persue a cure for the curse and the fact that Yuan had not returned to hear out his choice. When he returned to Exodus, he discovered that the power was half out and that two others had some how gotten in. Yusei tried to sneak attack, but didn't expect one of them to be Mieu, a firebreathing Cheagle that flamethrowed Yusei's face in surprise/squeeze. The other was Colonal Jade Curtiss, who explained that the two accidently stumbled on to the entrance while looking for Luke fon Fabre. Yusei lead the two to the door to the Bio-gate room and left them there to find Yuan there at the computer. However, it was not Yuan, but a doppleganger in the guise of Yuan to throw people off. Yusei figured it out specially after the whole Ak-Yusei name change. After pinning down the faker, the two + cheagle learned that Yuan was gone and that the whole world was doomed. Refusing to believe it, Yusei destroyed the doppleganger out of sudden anger. Knowing that they couldn't stay, Yusei and Jade gathered what they could from the base and left. Return to the T.V. World Three hours and a few minutes of saving a cheagle from a Sonic Rainboom later; Yusei, in the guise of the girl form, Mieu and Jade arrived as part of their search for Luke and the answers about the dopplegangers. It was midnight so as they were passing by an electronics store in the shopping district, the Midnight Channel came on revealing Eve in a strange carnival. Yusei remembered seeing something like this before the night before and wondered if it was the same girl. Then Jade spotted Legretta, recongizing her from his world and went over to speak with her and her party. At the same time, Yusei was able to find Naoto and Emil along with her friend, Souji Seta. They conversed and were able to pull Jade away before he would get shot...again as Gen arrived, mad at the fact that Yusei left Neo Domino City. Before they would go inside, Yusei's necklace was destoryed when Ventus ran into him in a state of panic. Joined by Dorlulumon, Cutemon and Sundown, he learned the truth about the world and agreed to help save her. Just before they would leave, Apple Jack fell from the sky and landed on him. It was not his day. Soon the group entered the T.V. World to save Eve. Before Yusei left to join the others in exploring, Jade gave him a spare pair of his glasses, making him believe they were like the ones to see in the fog. However, when Yusei put the glasses on, his personality was changed to match Jade's as he had Apple Jack. The group begins to notice his personality change as Shadow Ventus began it's attack. Before Yusei joins the frey, he becomes confused as his mark nearly breaks the seal (actually broke parts) to warn of Jack's danger as Neo Domino City witnessed it's second Zero Reverse. Arc 3 3 Month Time Skip (Coming soon) Powers and Items Yusei already had a special power of being connected to the Crimson Dragon as a Signer and the power of Accel Synchro, though not used so far in the rp. Signer of the Crimson Dragon Connection: Yusei is connected to the other signers through the marks and to the dragon itself. It does act as a warning for any problems that was going on. In the rp, Mithos Yggdrasill abused the mark by sending''' ' out a signal that was concentrated on Aki Izayoi to lure her out since she was a Chosen of Mana. '''Shield': Rarely used in the rp, but a bubble shield can be formed at times to protect the signer and others when Dark Signers attacks and various other means. Stardust Dragon Summon: As a way for the signers to protect themselves on Iriphos, the Crimson Dragon granted them the power to summon out their dragons much like a Psychic Duelist. This power is only exclusive in the Bio-Gate RP and one other rp in the works by Shadowkeykeeper. Crimson Dragon: Yusei is able to pull the connection to his friends together and form the complete mark on his back of the Crimson Dragon. This allows him to be able to call upon the powers of the Crimson Dragon for various mircales. These include the summoning the Salvation Dragon-Savior Dragon to tune with Stardust Dragon and one other monster to form Savior Star Dragon. It has been seen in the series used in Accel Syncro as well. It can also be used to call on the dragon though it is shown that the marks don't always have to be pulled together to call the dragon as seen with Ruka saving Rua from falling to his death, Jack summoning Scarlet Nova Dragon the first time and when it appeared to give Rua his mark and break the armor on Power Tool Dragon to release Life-Stream Dragon. Deck: His mix deck of Syncrons, warriors and various other creatures that he uses in both Normal duels and Riding Duels. Yusei-Go: His D-wheel that was custom built. It is outfitted with his engine's latest design to help boost his speed during the WRGP along with Accel Syncro Summoning. It has a new addition of the "Team 5Ds" team logo. Angel of Cruxis Yusei was equipped with the Cruxis Crystal, thus changing his being to an Angel. This allowed Yusei to gain enchanced strength, hearing, sight, flight with mana wings and the use of angelic spells. However, there are draw backs to having the crystal. The most major one is that Yusei is stripped of his emotions and free will. He becomes an emotionless being under the control of the Serapham of Cruxis, meaning he would follow their orders without hesitation. This comes from the fact that his soul would be trapped within the crystal. Prolong stay within the crystal would result in the loss of himself meaning if he melds with the other trapped souls, he would never return. Yusei has to rely on the power of the key crests to keep his soul out of the crystal and have control of himself. The other draw back is that the crystal is a flaw on it's own. His soul has become bound to it. Once it is broken, Yusei will die. However, it is seen that the crystal can be reformed in the Shadow Realm (with the case of Mithos Yggdrasill), thus the person would live once more. Yusei was also injected with Aionis, a substance that allows him to perform mana based attacks. His spell list was basic during the events of Arc 1, but during his recovery in Exodus, Yusei was able to gain more abilities. Arc 1 Spells Angel Feathers- 20 TP: Rings of light and feathers that appear and attack the enemy Holy Song-35 TP: Increases defense/offense of allies via song Sacrifice-150 TP: Can attack all enemies and heal all party members. However, this comes at a great cost as all of Yusei's HP/TP will be drained and knock him out. Judgment- 40 TP: An Angel's ultimate and most devistating spell. Though it takes 15 seconds (1 post) to cast, but once unleashed, 15 rays of light will blast from the sky at random to destory enemies. ---Other Spells--- Guardian- 10% of Max TP: Can block most magic and physical based attacks (20% damage from attacks are taken by the user Demon Fang- 4 TP: Attack with a powerful shockwave Sonic Thrust-''' 5 TP: Unleashes a powerful thrust on an enemy and blows them away '''Sword Rain- 7 TP: Allows user to attack an enemy with multiple thrusts at high speeds Victory Light Spear- 26 TP: Float target with the sword swing and spin attack that will send the enemy flying by a ribbon of light First Aid- 8 TP- Heals One person 30% of their HP Wind Blade- 8 TP :creates blades of Wind around target. +'Shining Bind'- ??? TP: Yusei's 1st Mystic Arte. A large seal of light forms on the ground around the user as they draw in divine energy from the surroundings. Then the user rises to the air, mostly by wings, and creates a large and extended blast of light. All enemies caught within the range are lifted into the air with immense force, then blown away as the user returns to the ground Arc 2 Spells Spell that Yusei Aquired during his recovery with Yuan +'Shining Bind'-??? TP: Yusei's 1st Mystic Arte. However, it is unknown if Yusei remembers ever using this move so thus this Mystic Arte is hidden and not used through out Arc 2. Lightning Blade- 22 TP: Stab the sword forward like a Sonic Thrust with a bolt of lightning hitting the target. Air Thrust- 22 TP: Blades of wind surround and slice hte target Guardian- 10% of Max TP: Takes 20% of damange but allows the user to block most magic/weapon based attacks Victory Light Spear- 26 TP A midair spin attack to send an enemy flying with a ribbon light spiral from the sword Healing Wind- 35 TP: A large spell circle with a mystical wind that will blow to heal everyone within the circle. Lightning: 9 TP: A small bolt of lightning from the sky comes down to hit the target Hurricane Thrust: 14 TP: A close range attack that pushes the enemy back but there is a powerful shockwave of wind thathits all nearby enemies. Double Demon Fang: 16 TP: Demon Fang only with the addition of a second blast. Star Arcana Persona Born from the truths that Yusei was hiding about not wanting to remember himself and remaining the way he was, Yusei was able to overcome his Shadow and gain the persona, Kartikeya. It is of the Star Arcana since Yusei still represents hope. Since it is Yusei, when Kartikeya is attacked and hit, Yusei takes the damage as well. There is also the fact that it's powers are connected to his energy. Because Yusei is still coming to terms with the idea that the new person he had became was good, there's a chance that once things come clear, his persona will undergo an Evolution. Stats Star Aracana Inherit: Electricity Reflects: Electricity Weakness: None Attacks Maziodyne- 26 SP: Inflicts heavy electric damage upon all enemies. Auto-Mataru-Passive: Automatically Matarukaja at the battle. High Counter-Passive: High-odds of retaliating a Physical attack. Myriad Arrows- 22% HP: Inficts heavy phyical damage 1x-3x upon all enemies. Growth- Passive: Persona receives 1/2 EXP when not being equipped. Primal Force- 22% HP: INflicts severe Physical damage upon one enemy. Sailor Moon Yusei only has this due to the fact of his connections with Sailor Pluto. She intrusted Luna P to both him and Jade. Luna P: A cat ball with a small antena. It floats along with Yusei and Jade. Upon command and a bounce, Luna P can transform into various objects for them to use. It also acts as a way of communication to Sailor Pluto in The Sahira. Weapons and Other Items Shooting Star: Yusei named his short sword after his dragon (unaware of the dragon itself) and named for the short glints of light that would appear during his attacks. He uses it as a combination with a sword style called, Laido, a speed based style. Yusei also has something or rather somethings hidden with in the hilt. Key Crest: Yusei's bracelet that would allow him to have control of his body and his soul not imprisioned in the Cruxis Angel. Double Edge Blade: Yuan's weapon that Yusei recovered from Exodus. It still has Yuan's residual mana along with a mysterious mana found on it as well. Wingpack: Gels, Life Bottles, etc along with books, journals, notes, Flipsie, etc. Also contains his Exodus clothes and a secret box that contains a hidden treasure of Yusei's past. Rhearids: Yusei carries around his customized rheaird along with another one that he upgraded. They are a means of flight that runs on mana. Holonecklace: Yusei invented the necklace through some of the Neo Domino tech Yuan stole for means of upgraidng the Bio-gate. It hides his real form with a holographic image of a woman with similar hair coloration. It also has a voice synthenisizer. The image does get distorted by water or ice. However, the necklace is currently distoryed by a fall caused by Ventus. (ARC 3 INFORMATION COMING SOON!) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!